Río Celestial
by Shooga
Summary: Kotori, la princesa de Otonokizakawa, ayuda con las costura de los "Dioses", sin embargo, está enamorada de su guardian; Umi, intentando demostrar su sentimientos y que sean correspondidos, hará lo imposible por encontrarse con ella en el río Amanogawa, el río Celestial. NozoEli, RinPana, MakiNico.
1. Capítulo Uno

**RÍO CELESTIAL**

 **Capítulo Uno:**

¿Está bien ser amiga de la princesa?

"Kotori-chan, rápido"

"Espera, Hono-chan, me duelen los pies" La pequeña princesa, el cual llevaba su cabello castaño grisáceos con un pequeño moño en su costado; atando un mechón de cabello y lo demás suelto, junto a un _Kimono_ y sandalias de madera, corriendo por el campo detrás de su amiga, jugando como infantes que eran por aquellos campos verdes. En el momento que se detuvo, pudo alcanzar a su amiga que se había detenido, sin embargo, un ardor empezó a pronunciarse entre el espacio que separaba su dedo gordo y segundo dedo del pie, debido a las sandalias de madera.

Entre jadeos, la princesa Kotori ignoró este ardor pronunciado, apoyando sus manos en las piernas y retomando el aire, realmente exhausta de perseguir a su hiperactiva amiga, solo para divisar a lo lejos una pequeña sombra detrás de un árbol.

"Hono-chan" llamó a su amiga, señalando con la mano donde estaba la pequeña figura de una niña cabello azul oscuro, largo, quien se notaba era realmente tímida, escondiéndose por ello detrás del árbol.

"ah…" Honoka, quien llevaba su cabello corto, atado en una coleta de lado y el resto de su cabello castaño casi naranja; suelto, como el de Kotori pero reducido, empezó a caminar en dirección, intentando hablarle a la niña.

"Oye, ¿Quieres jugar con nosotras?"

.

Horas después, la nueva compañía de Honoka y la princesa Kotori; Umi, terminaron de corretear, jugando a perseguirse, aunque la nueva aún no tomaba la suficiente confianza en la situación como para llamarlas de manera informal, seguía tímida en algunas ocasiones pero intentaba acoplarse.

"¡Honoka… ya nos vamos!" Gritó su madre, llamando la atención de la cabello naranja, y despidiéndose de sus amigas para subir a la carreta mercader, donde traían los dulces y postres para la reina Minami, dirigida por un caballo y trabajador, se perdieron detrás de los barrotes del castillo, hacia el pueblo.

"Ah…"

"¿E-está usted bien?" Llamó Umi a la princesa, quien estaba quejándose y agachada, acariciando sus propios tobillos. Umi se sorprendió al ver lo dañado que estaban sus pies, dando la espalda y arrodillándose.

"S-suba en mi espalda…" Dijo, esperando el peso de la pequeña princesa.

"No hay necesidad, Umi-chan… descuida" comentó, negando con las manos y obsequiándole una sonrisa por tan lindo gesto, con un liviano sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

' _¿Umi-chan?'_ pensó Umi, quien sabía su posición y el de la princesa, debido a esto se quedaba lejos observándola jugar, este acto hizo estremecer su cuerpo de alegría, disimulando sin mucho éxito el sonrojo notorio de sus mejillas. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces para volver a concentrarse, Umi no se pensaba resignar, soltando un suspiro y virando un poco su cabeza para divisar un poco a la princesa, negó varias veces con ésta. Al ver, la princesa Kotori, tal insistencia y obstinación, decidió subir con cuidado a su espalda, recorriendo con sus brazos los hombros de su nueva amiga y aferrándose en su _Keiko Gi_.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Kimono_ (traje de Kotori); traje ceremonial japonés, es más larga que la Yukata y lleva otra pieza dentro, sería dos Yukatas versión largas (¿?) Una de color y la otra, usualmente blanca(La que se lleva dentro).

 _Keiko Gi_ (Traje de Umi); traje de practicante de Kendo, arte marcial, en éste caso, el kendo. También lo usaré para la cuando se practique la arquería.

 _Hime-sama;_ esto supongo que ya saben (¿) es princesa. Se mira más lindo que llamen a Kotori de ésta forma. Utilizaré el chan, san, dono y otros para darle toque japonés y no perder el estilo de _Love Live! (¿?)_

* * *

Sus pies estaban siendo bañados con agua fría, sintiendo la princesa un poco de dolor pero la gentileza de Umi hizo que dejara de pensar en ello, fijando su vista en la concentración ajena, examinó el definido y bello rostro de su compañía, perdiéndose en sus largas pestañas que se movían en cada pestañear; notando su poco nerviosismo y sus ojos color amarillo, como si fuesen dos joyas de citrinos, muy similar a los de ella.

Su propia concentración se perdió al ver cómo la mayor acercaba sus labios hasta la zona dañada, causando un enorme sonrojo en la princesa.

"¡U-Umi-chan, ¿Qué haces?!" protestó, empujando de la frente a la contraria, sin poder impedir el continuo acercamiento.

"Mi maestro me dijo una vez que las heridas pueden sanar con saliva…" comentó con seriedad y sinceridad, en su rostro no había vacilo, solo se pudo observar remojar sus labios con la lengua, besando luego con los labios entre abiertos el espacio entre su dedo gordo y el segundo, justo donde se marcaba la herida. Luego de remojar bien ésta área, hizo lo mismo con el otro pie, mientras la princesa Kotori aumentaba el color de sus mejillas, soltando un ligero gemido, el cual intentó ahogar y presionando sus parpados, realmente estaba avergonzada como nunca.

"Con esto debería bastar hasta que lleguemos a su habitación y sea tratada, podremos llamar a los Nishikino para un mejor chequeo, _Hime-sama"_

"Umi-chan, puedes decirme por mi nombre" Murmuró la princesa, sin observar los ojos de la mayor, aún avergonzada por lo anterior. Pese a esto pudo sentir el rechazo de la contraria al mover su cabeza.

"Mi posición no está para llamarla de manera tan informal, mi maestro me ha indicado observarle para protegerla, _Hime-sama"_

…

"Umi-chan… ¡Umi-chan! ¡Ya es de día, levántate-nya!" espetó con enojo, y brazos cruzados la herrera principal del pueblo. Su cabello era color naranja corto, con una pequeña coleta trasera apenas marcada por el cabello tan corto.

Lo único que hizo Umi con respuesta fue quejarse y voltearse, para luego abrir lentamente los ojos y observar a su jefa y maestra de herrería.

"Ah, Rin-sensei" Finalmente despabilada, dio un pequeño bostezo y se sentó sobre su futón, realmente exhausta por tanto entrenamiento en su día anterior.

"Es realmente temprano, aún no toca abrir la tienda, Rin-sensei"

"No, pero Kayo-chi me pidió que te levantara-nya. Ayer no comiste en la cena y está realmente preocupada, dice que aunque sea un buen plato de arroz debería ser consumido por guerreros" levantando su índice, reprendió a Umi, quien no había estado comiendo tanto por los múltiples trabajos que tenía.

"Kayo-chi siempre se preocupa por ti, no puedes ir por ahí sin comida, además que ella tiene que cuidar a nuestro niño-nya, no podemos estar imaginando lo que sucede contigo, Umi-chan, ayer estábamos preocupadas por ti, debes ser más responsable al…"

"Vale, vale…" agregó, volviendo a bostezar. "Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí" agregó, inclinándose hasta colocar su cabeza sobre el tatami en un saludo respetuoso, sonriendo luego para su querida amiga, familia no consanguínea y maestra de herrería.

.

"Umi-chan, tienes que comer saludable, por eso te he preparado un desayuno especial" Hanayo, quien era llamada _Kayo-chi_ por su esposa Rin, llevaba su cabello por encima de los hombros, color castaño claro. Sus ojos al mencionar tales palabras, mostraban un destello especial, acomodando el último plato sobre la mesa.

"…"

"Esto es demasiado, Hanayo-san…" Disimuló lo mejor que pudo una risa nerviosa, Umi estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa, teniendo de frente a Rin y su niña, quienes jugaban con un gato cachorro con euforia; riendo disimulada por toda la comida servida del lado Umi.

"Umi-chan llegará tarde si no se apresura al parecer-nya" Levantó a su pequeña sobre los brazos, observando la sonrisa en ella y acomodándola en su regazo, procedió a tomar sus palillos e iniciar a comer su ramen, dándole bocados de vez en cuando a la pequeña.

"Pero si es demasiado temprano, además nunca llego tarde" carraspeo Umi con severidad, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, comenzó a comer empezando de uno de los seis platos de arroz y toda la carne separada en otro plato.

"Umi-chan, cuando vengas puedes ayudarme en los quehaceres hoy, ¿Sí?" Hanayo sonriendo, se aferraba sobre la bandeja, feliz al ver la intensidad con la que comía su familia, algo extraña pero era su familia.

"Claro, cuando regrese seguiré forjando las armas que me faltan y luego ayudaré a arar con los bueyes"

"Mi hija está llevando tan bien el trabajo familiar, estoy orgullosa-nya" Rin limpió una lágrima falsa que escapó de sus ojos, con su sonrisa especial, el cual Hanayo decía que parecía una especie de gato.

"¡No soy tu hija!" respondió inmediatamente Umi, dando un golpe en seco sobre la mesa y siendo ignorada por Rin.

"De alguna forma tengo que pagar la crianza que me han dado ustedes y en especial los señores Hoshizora"

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ No pregunten cómo es que tienen un niño, queda registrado como misterio de la vida en sus registros akashicos. Gracias.


	2. Capítulo Dos l Extra

**Capítulo Dos:**

¿Está bien ser amiga de la princesa?

Part. II

* * *

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Kotori, estás bien?" la emperadora, exaltada al ver a su pequeña y única hija en brazos de su nuevo guardia de seguridad; Umi. Salió a recibirlas, llamando a algunas de sus sirvientas para que le ayuden. Estando en medio de una conversación importante con el maestro de Umi, éste último siguió a la emperadora. Realmente era difícil para la emperadora mantener la compostura cuando se trataba de su hija y más porque estaba apenas en su niñez.

"No es nada, me he quitado los _tabis_ y me he lastimado" respondió con una tímida sonrisa, no quería preocupar a su madre, el trato de Umi había resultado y dejó de doler por todo el camino. "Pero Umi-chan me ha curado"

"Kotori… pero qué has estado haciendo…"

La princesa Kotori soltó una risa nerviosa como única respuesta, rascando su mejilla y bajando con ayuda de las sirvientas de la espalda de Umi. Las sirvientas guiaron a la princesa más allá de la habitación, pero antes de perder de vista, giró un poco su cabeza, intentando divisar a Umi, quien no perdía su mirada de ella, sólo para despedirse con la mano. Umi, al ver tal acto, respondió con la misma acción, recordando que aún tenía las sandalias de la princesa.

"Ah, ¡Kotori!" respondió sin darse cuenta de la informalidad, corriendo detrás de ella para regresar las pertenencias. A la princesa, luego de que llamara su atención de inmediato, le pareció como si su nombre había sonado lo mejor posible del mundo, tan solo por provenir de aquella persona, aunque no entendía por qué, a ella la hizo muy feliz tan pequeño acto. Una de las sirvientas agradeció a Umi, tomando las sandalias.

El maestro, que aún seguía en el mismo lugar, caminó hacia donde estaban, con una mirada profunda y como poseso por la ira, tocó una vez el hombro de Umi, y una vez que le dio el rostro, un sórdido sonido fue eco en la habitación que por cierto era bien extensa. El golpe fue tan fuerte que su mejilla se hinchó en el momento, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre en su labio, pues se había roto por tal colisión. En la habitación todos habían quedado impactados, las sirvientas se llevaron gran susto y algunas hasta soltaron un ligero grito, mientras que Kotori abrió sus ojos en el momento al igual que llevó una mano hasta su boca, intentando socorrer a Umi pero fue detenida por una de las sirvientas al tomarle la mano.

"La princesa no es tu amiga, recuerda tu posición. Eres su simple guardia personal" ultimó el maestro con severidad, girando a Umi y haciendo que su cabeza se inclinara al igual que su torso. Haciendo él la misma pose, se disculpó de parte de Umi y él, prometiéndole que no iba a volver a suceder, pero la princesa aún estaba en shock, su ceño fue fruncido y sus ojos humedecidos.

"Realmente lamento mi falta de educación, Hime-sama. No volverá a suceder, espero pueda perdonarme" La princesa estaba a punto de llorar, su vista fue directo al _tatami,_ que comenzaba a mancharse por un par de gotas de ó varias veces con la cabeza antes de perderse al ser llevada por las sirvientas en orden inmediata de la emperadora.

La emperadora, que se encontraba lejos con unas cuantas sirvientas y guardias, decidió no interferir en la educación de un maestro a su aprendiz pero realmente le había parecido exagerada tal acción, pues no le gustaba presenciar tales rudezas delante de ella, le parecía barbaridad el golpear a otra persona y más si no tiene un gran significado el 'error'. En el pueblo todas las personas estaban agradecidas con la emperadora al no ser una obsesa con guerras o tan siquiera por herir a las personas, fuese como fuese la herida, ella era un pacifista, reprendiendo de diferentes maneras para corregir.

"Señor Sonoda, eso me ha parecido muy tosco de su parte…" agregó únicamente, además de pacifista, era demasiado sincera, por algo era la emperadora.

" _Joou-sama,_ es mi manera de educar a mis aprendices, ellos han sido adoptados por el dojo al ser huérfanos y no tienen una mínima educación, pero me disculpo mostrar tal agresividad ante usted"

En la habitación irrumpió otra persona, llamando al maestro para anunciarle noticias de su pueblo, el cual estaba lejos del pueblo, el reino tenía tres pueblos a sus alrededores, los otros dos estaban más lejos que el principal, al que le llamaban _Capital_ , estando más adelante del castillo. El pueblo más extenso de los tres. Al terminar de hablar con otro aprendiz, se disculpó con la emperadora y abandonó primero la sala.

La emperadora soltó un suspiro, sacó un pañuelo de su kimono y se acerco a Umi, limpiando su labio y notando que el brillo de sus ojos se había esfumado de su rostro, sus ojos estaban tan absortos en la nada que hasta ella quiso llorar, a pesar del golpe y la bajada de moral, Umi no había soltado ni una lágrima.

' _Esto ha sido exagerado… pobre criaturita'_ pensó la emperadora, terminando de limpiarla y sonriéndole aún con pesares de lo sucedido, Umi recordó la sonrisa de la princesa en ese momento, su sonrisa era tan amable como la de Kotori.

"Umi-san, gracias por cuidar de mi hija" acompaño con su sonrisa, acariciando la cabellera de la pequeña, pero sin poder mejorar su aspecto. Parecía como si aún estuviese acostumbrándose a aquel trato, sin derramar una sola lágrima o musitar un quejido.

La emperadora se despidió de la pequeña, sin antes indicarle cómo mantener el pañuelo sobre su labio para dejar que la herida cerrara, para luego continuar con su ligera conferencia con algunos de los aldeanos acabados de llegar. Finalmente, Umi sacudió fuerte su cabeza, observando el pañuelo, decidió que era mejor abandonar aquella habitación, pues al final no le incumbía lo que conversaban los mayores, pero fue interrumpida al escuchar un susurro, o por lo menos era lo que ella creía.

"Sh… Sh… hey…"

Hacia una puerta, a un par de habitaciones de donde ella se encontraba, miró a una niña asomarse por el pasillo del castillo, la niña era como ella, a diferencia que llevaba su cabello oscuro atado en dos coletas altas y sus ojos eran color carmesí, manteniendo su ceño fruncido mientras sigue llamándola. Al ver aquella figura apenas asomada por la puerta corrediza, se señaló, como si preguntara así si era llamada o era para alguien más.

"Sí, genio, ¿acaso hay alguien más? Además de mal educada con tus mayores… deberías apresurarte con solo escuchar a la magnífica ¡Nico Nico N… Ah…!" Sin terminar, cubrió rápidamente su boca con las manos, a la expectativa por si alguien más la había escuchado.

"Apresúrate" susurró de nuevo y por última vez, hasta que Umi reaccionó, alcanzándola hasta otra habitación del castillo. En medio del camino, Umi se fijó que la otra niña era más pequeña que ella y su cuerpo tenía una complexión más fina que la propia.

' _¿En serio… será mayor? Pues a pesar de su complexión, habla demasiado'_ se dijo a sí misma, dejando escapar una tierna risa, olvidando por completo lo sucedido anteriormente hasta que la mayor la sacó de sus pensamientos al ver un pedazo de papel doblado frente a ella.

"¿Y esto?" preguntó la cabello azulado, tomando el papel.

"Y yo qué sé. No soy mensajera ni chismosa, hum… qué falta de confianza. Deberías agradecerme por las grandes molestias que se ha tomado Nico-sama al traerlo" refunfuño Nico, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda. Al no saber Umi a qué se refería, alzó las manos, negando al mismo tiempo por el mal entendido e intentando retener su leve risa pero no pudo, por lo que ésta vez fue su turno de cubrir su boca.

"Gracias, ahora mismo lo leeré"

"Lo manda Kotori… ya me voy, por cierto, te queda mejor la sonrisa" comentó Nico al instante que comenzó a acelerar el paso por el pasillo, intentando no tropezar con su Kimono y las sandalias. Lo único que pudo hacer Umi fue sonreír y abrir por fin el papel.

 _«Escuché que por el bosque Tanabata hay un río y en él; unos cisnes que pasean en las mañanas y tardes cerca de la cascada… -8-»_

…

Justo en las afueras del castillo se encontraban unas habitaciones de práctica para los guerreros, quienes podían entrenar a campo abierto o dentro de dojos, llevados a cabo bajo orden del general de armada, quienes muchos la respetaban; no solo por su gran poder, sino también por ser una mujer de hielo y distinguida, guiando a 30,000 hombre en campo de batalla y ganando, última guerra en la que asistió el reino por la paz de los tres pueblos.

"Bien, esto será todo por hoy, su entrenamiento ha acabado con perfección y deben continuar de la misma manera" indicó la rubia general en tono fuerte, observando el pergamino entre sus manos mientras reojeaba a los soldados que entrenaba para la seguridad del pueblo. Los soldados se encontraban realmente exhaustos, llevaban varios meses en entrenamiento, sin embargo, aún no se acostumbraban a los entrenamientos intensivos de la rubia.

"Realmente es linda pero es más fría que mi padre… además que me puede matar de un golpe" susurró apenas entre jadeos un soldado a otro mientras caminaban hacia la salida, esperando no ser escuchado por la rubia, realmente le tenían miedo.

Al terminar de despedir a cada soldado, la rubia arregló primero su _Haori_ y luego su katana, escuchando desde la habitación de arquería algunos golpes directos contra la madera y siendo suficiente razón para captar toda su atención.

"No recuerdo que hoy hubiese práctica de arco…" se dijo a sí misma, dirigiéndose al dojo de arquería. "Disculpa, pero hoy no hay… ah, eres tú, Sonoda-san" dijo soltando un suspiro, sin ser escuchada por la arquera Umi, quien había llegado desde la mañana luego de despedirse de Hanayo y Rin.

"Sonoda…" repitió ésta vez en voz suficientemente alta para ser escuchada por la concentrada arquera, quien falló la última flecha.

"Eh, Eli, cuánto tiempo llevas allí. Lo siento, no te vi"

"¿Eli? Solo espero que no haya nadie en la sala, no quiero que un subordinado escuche que me llaman tan informal" La rubia soltó un suspiro, cruzando de brazos y con una ladina sonrisa. " Veo que hoy estamos de buen humor, ¿algo interesante?"

"¿Eh? No, solamente que vine a hacer mi guardia pero al parecer me han cambiado el turno… tal vez porque ayer me quedé medio día extra" Umi, quien había dejado el arco sobre un mesón, tomó un pañuelo para secar unas gotas de sudor, llevaba más de las dos horas practicando en la habitación hasta que se hiciera tal hora correspondida.

"Oh, ya veo… ¿Quieres que practiquemos un poco? Supongo que aún tienes tiempo, mh" Umi asintió varias veces a la petición ajena, estirando sus brazos al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

"Bien, me parece bien, ¿Difícil?"

"Difícil"

.

Justo en el campo de práctica a caballo se encontraban dos corceles distinguidos cada uno por una montura celeste; siendo este de la rubia general, y otro de un azul oscuro; perteneciendo al soldado con cabellera azul casi del mismo tono de la montura. El soldado y el general estaban sobre aquellos corceles, cada una probando su propio arco y acomodando las flechas.

"Deberíamos hacer esto más interesante, si ganas; te doy un día libre" Agregó la rubia con una maliciosa sonrisa "Pero si gano; te quedas las noche entera que me toca hacer guardia. No me caería mal un descanso siendo reemplazada por un soldado lindo, o mejor dicho «linda»…"

Umi, quien se había sonrojado por el halago, frunció el ceño, sabiendo muy bien que era una táctica más de su general, ya había presenciado otros métodos para desconcentrar a los soldados contrarios en medio de una batalla por medio de su encanto "Jo, Eli, bien sabes que los halagos son realmente vergonzosos y ni creas que caeré en tu trampa" musitó, ladeando su rostro, enfuruñada.

"Mmmh, con que ésta vez no podré recurrir a mi táctica…" dijo embozando luego una encantadora sonrisa, al momento en que los dos corceles comenzaban a correr por el campo de práctica, saltando en algunos momentos para evadir unas vallas, mientras que los jinetes se preparaban con sus arcos y flechas para las _dianas_ próximas.

La rubia general a pesar de ser una experta en el campo de batalla, llevaba una desventaja con prodigio talento como contrincante, y es que Umi había nacido con varios talentos que pulía con esfuerzo y dedicación, entre ellos la arquería.

Las dianas se dividían en cuatro círculos, unos sobre otro y consecutivo. El primer círculo del centro marcaba 50 puntos, el segundo círculo; donde se encontraba dentro el primero, marcaba 25 puntos, el tercer círculo; donde se encontraban dentro los dos anteriores, marcaba 15 puntos y el último; que contenía los tres círculos dentro, marcaba 5 puntos. Las flechas de los contrincantes estaban fabricadas de distintos materiales, lo cual distinguían así el de cada una, siendo clasificados por rango, mientras las de Eli eran blancas, para generales asignados, los de Umi eran de un color café.

El primer corcel que se acercó a la primera diana fue el de Eli, pero un mal movimiento del corcel hizo que su cuerpo se sacudiera sobre aquel animal, forzando sus brazos para mantenerse firmes y acertar al blanco; pegando en el tercer círculo y acumulando 15 puntos en el proceso. Umi, quien se había retrasado unos segundos, atinó con precisión, dando en el primer círculo sin dificultad, acumulando los 50 puntos en el proceso e intentando alcanzar a la rubia. Eli se maldijo internamente al haber fallado tan importante tiro, pues solo uno podía hacerla perder, así que mantuvo la velocidad del corcel, soltando un suspiro para mejor concentración, alistando la siguiente flecha.

Al casi llegar a la diana, calculó como si estuviese en un momento de vida o muerte en plena batalla, acertando justo en el centro de la diana y acumulando 65 puntos en total, tomando las correas para azotar el caballo y aumentar la velocidad. Pues el llegar a la meta primero aumentaba 25 puntos. En tanto, Umi tuvo un poco de dificultad, pues no constaba con que la flecha elegida estaría rota, estando tan cerca de la diana no podría rápidamente buscar otra flecha, pues tropezaría y sería botada del corcel en medio de su salto contra la valla, o tal vez siendo arrastrada por el animal, por lo que trató de calcular el ángulo exacto para intentar dar contra la diana, dando en el segundo círculo, un poco cerca del primero, pero eso no valía, al final solo sumaba 75 puntos. Sin tener más alternativa, tomó rápidamente las correas, intentando correr lo más que pudo antes de la siguiente valla, pero una serpiente se había asomado por éste, haciendo que el caballo se fuese más a la orilla, lo que tomó por sorpresa a Umi e intentó evitar romperse el hombro con un árbol de grandes ramas, en un movimiento audaz inclinó su cuerpo a un lado, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar un corte desde el hombro hasta el brazo.

' _Mi día de suerte, eh'_ fue lo único en su pensamiento, sin detenerse y alistando su próxima flecha con anticipación por si surgía alguna emergencia.

La tercera diana estaba siendo flechada por la rubia, pero las flechas no eran lo de aquel general podía domar con facilidad así como domaba cualquier guerra o guerrero, dando en el círculo de 25 puntos, ganando en total 90 puntos. En cambio, Umi tuvo más dificultad al tirar del arco, sin rendirse, atinó lo mejor que pudo y acercó a su blanco justo en el segundo círculo, haciendo 100 puntos. La última diana se encontraba más lejos que las anteriores, siendo este un momento adecuado para intentar alcanzar al contrincante, por lo que Umi inclinó más su cuerpo hacia el frente, ignorando el ardor de aquella herida.

Por otro lado, Eli era una experta jinetera, la experiencia a caballo superaba la de Umi, además de tener una flexibilidad para adaptarse a la manera de correr del animal, si bien no era buena en tiro con arco, su última esperanza era la meta. La rubia general sacó la última flecha, preparando el arco para dar contra el objetivo. Cerró por unos segundos sus ojos, dejando de respirar al momento de tirar y acertando justamente en centro de aquella diana, pero perdiendo la concentración al observar el tiro exacto de Umi, además de perfecto, denotaba una elegancia en cada flecha que arrojaba; dando justo en medio de la diana y arrebatando la posición de la flecha de la rubia haciendo 150 puntos de Umi contra 140 de Eli, pues le había alcanzado lo suficiente como para estar a unos 8 segundos detrás de ella, lo que hizo volver a concentrar a la rubia general por su último objetivo, la meta.

' _Realmente no me la va a poner fácil,… pues yo tampoco…'_ Pensó Eli, inclinándose al frente al igual que Umi, luchando por la primera posición de aquella dichosa carrera, pues ya tenía a la par a la cabello azul, aquella situación cabreaba demasiado a la rubia y cuando cabreaba, no había nadie que la detuviera, por lo que sacó lo mejor de sí, dejando atrás a Umi en unos segundos antes de llegar a la meta, ganando la carrera con suficiente dificultad, pese a esto al final la suerte estaba de su lado ese día.

.

"Harasho, alguien realmente generoso me cubrirá uno de estos días, realmente me siento halagada por tal generosidad" dijo la rubia unos minutos después de la carrera, con las mejillas rojas y gotas de sudor recorriendo sus sienes.

En medio de un suspiro, Umi negó varias veces resignada, había perdido y no podía refutarle alguna palabra, pues no estaba en la disposición de reñir con su general y amiga.

"Siento que algo interesante nos hemos perdido, Maki-chan" dijo Honoka, amiga de la infancia de Umi, quien aparecía junto a Maki, una joven de cabello por los hombros de color rojo, llevado atado en una coleta baja por un lado de su hombro.

"¿Honoka? ¿Y… Maki? ¿Qué hace aquí Maki?" preguntó enseguida Eli, acomodando una toalla por su cuello mientras limpiaba su frente con las orillas de ésta.

"Oh, estamos tratando de convencerla para que se una a nosotros, realmente es buena, ¿Verdad, Umi-chan?" respondió Honoka con una gran sonrisa, colocando sus brazos por la espalda.

"P-para nada, no es que quiera unirme, so-solo es que no tengo algo productivo por hacer, ya he estudiado mis clases y tengo tiempo libre… sí, es eso" espetó rápidamente Maki, hija de los médicos principales del pueblo, tomando un mechón entre sus dedos y jugando con éste de manera disimulada.

"Si realmente deseas unirte, debes pasar por unas pruebas, Maki-dono. No todos pasan la prueba, ¿crees poder?" explicó Eli con una frunciendo el ceño pero luego relajando su rostro con una ligera sonrisa, como retando a Maki.

"Claro que sí, estás hablando de mí por fin de cuentas"

"Oh,… ¿entonces vendrás mañana para la prueba? Depende de cómo estés en batalla será tu rango. Por supuesto no muchos pasan del rango soldado" Agregó Eli, observando a Umi quien había tomado asiento mientras bebía agua, acomodando su Haori para cubrir la herida sin que se den cuenta. "Excepto ella, ella quiso ser soldado por su cuenta…" terminó Eli, soltando un soplido y haciendo mover su flequillo por un par de segundos.

Maki se limitó a seguir la vista de Eli por el momento, aún sin entender las razones de su amiga; Umi, con tal modestia al momento de elegir su rango.

"Creo que cada quien tiene sus razones…"

"Eso espero... espero que se dé cuenta de sus verdaderas razones" susurró Eli con una sonrisa tímida.

"Es un caso perdido" acompañó Honoka, sublevando las cejas con una sonrisa, sin poder comprender Maki a lo que se referían las dos.

"¿Eh? No entiendo nada…"

"¿Ah? No, nada…"

Al terminar de arreglar su atuendo para disimular todo en orden, Umi se levantó, sonrojándose más además de lo agitada que estaba, al comprender que la estaban observando por más de unos minutos. Carraspeó, tomando las correas del corcel.

"¿Pasa algo?" Emitió como quejido, haciendo a las tres cambiar de posición las vista de cada una luego de negar.

"Si no es nada, yo ya me voy… regreso dentro de un par de horas. Con permiso. Luego discutiremos lo que tenemos que discutir" Se retiró inmediatamente la cabello azul, montando al animal, nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención por alguna razón.

.

"Ah, Eli-dono, le llama Tojo-sama" dijo Honoka con respeto pero entre bromas, inclinándose y haciendo una reverencia antes de perderse junto a Maki.

' _¿Tojo-sama? ¿Necesitará algo de mí?'_

* * *

 _Diccionya-rio_

 _ **N/A:**_ _Tabi;_ calcetines que acompañan el Kimono.

 _Tatami;_ similar a una alfombra hecha de tejido de paja (No, esa paja no. Paja de tallo).

 _Joou;_ Emperadora.

« _Pues a pesar de su complexión, habla demasiado»;_ que tiene o presenta rasgos de Forpus xanthopterygius/Perico pequeño/Loro pequeño/Catita Enana. (¿?)

 _Tanabata;_ originalmente es llamado así un festival chino, la historia va inspirada en ella, por lo que quería que llevase el nombre éste bosque.

 _Haori;_ Chaqueta larga que se utilizaba junto al Kimono masculino, y sobre el Kimono (vestido ceremonial largo) iba la Hakama (pantalón).

 _Diana;_ la vecina (¿) digo,… es el objetivo donde se dirigen los tiros, ya sean balas, flechas, lo que sea que pegue un buen toque. (¿)

El diccionario está hecho (para hacer bulin' no, lo siguiente) para guiar un caso no entiendan, algo extra e innecesario de hecho, igual que lo que viene a continuación…

Por favor, léase de manera eufórica y con muchos nyas, para demostrar lo buen fan de Rin que se es.

* * *

 **Capítulo Extra:**

Felino en aprietos

Tal vez no creas mi historia, o tal vez parezca algo exagerado pero… estoy segura que de igual manera no entiendo nada-nya. Estaba cortando un poco de leña, Rin tenía con Kayo-chii una semana de casada, y nos acabábamos de mudar con Umi-chan, quien no tiene nada que ver en la historia-nya, al igual que esto no tiene que ver con la otra historia-nya, ¿O tal vez no?

Bien, ¿dónde estaba? Oh, sí, cortando leña, Kayo-chii pidió que nos mudáramos, al parecer no le gustaba que la escucharan sus padres a media noche, o tal vez era porque no le daban suficiente arroz, no recuerdo bien… pero yo estaba cortando leña, en el bosque, realmente amo el ramen que prepara Kayo-chii y quería que me preparara un poco de ello, pero necesitábamos más leña ya que la tarde anterior estábamos muuuy ocupadas, que también es otra historia-nya.

En el momento en que corté un trozo de bambú, recordaba la última plática que tuvimos con Kayo-chii sobre 'ese tema', el que casi no sabemos tocar, debido a que es muy triste-nya. Ella quería tener una familia, pero como ya saben, no podemos por múltiples factores, por una sola razón que todos ya saben, hasta los dioses mismos saben. Solté un suspiro y continué partiendo aquel grueso bambú, cuando escuché un chillido, algo similar al de un bebé.

"¿Nya?" Fue lo único que dije luego de que cesara el chillido, parpadeando varias veces e inspeccionando mis alrededores, había chequeado estar sola, en efecto, solo estaba la hacha y Rin, pero el sonido fue ésta vez más fuerte, por lo que me asusté, pensando que había un fantasma. Temblando, me acerqué hacia donde provenía el chillido con mucho miedo-nya, y al asomar mi cabeza por el bambú rajado…

"¡Kayo-chii! ¡Kayo-chii!" Grité olvidando la leña y el hacha de Rin, cargando 'algo especial' sobre mis brazos, algo realmente lindo.

"¿Rin-chan?"

"¡Mira-nya!" Fue lo único que Rin dijo, descubriendo solo un poco la manta de aquel 'algo especial' y mostrándolo a la esposa de Rin-nya.

"¿Eh…? ¿¡EEEEEH!?"

…

"¡Tenemos problemas!" Gritó Kayo-chii a Umi-chan, que se encontraba con Maki-chan escribiendo algo sobre pergaminos, sobresaltando las dos al grito de mi esposa-nya.

"¿Eeeh? No entiendo a qué viene tanta gritadera" Agregó Maki-chan, frunciendo el ceño y calmando sus nervios.

"Maki, te recuerdo que ésta no es tu casa…" Recuerdo fue lo que dijo Umi-chan a Maki-chan, con una gota de sudor frío.

"¡Tenemos problemas!" Repitió Kayo-chii, azotando la mesa y esparciendo los pergaminos por toda la habitación, al momento en que Rin-nya se acercó a ellas para mostrar a mi bella hija.

"¿Eh?" dijeron al unisonido-nya, lo único que hice fue sonreír, no me parecía nada extraña la situación-nya, Kayo-chii me dice que soy especial.

Luego de una larga conversación escuchando los "Rin, Hanayo, ésta es una gran responsabilidad" de Umi y los "No entiendo nada, la magia no existe" de Maki muy repetitivas las dos, con Kayo-chii decidimos criar a la niña cabello castaño claro y mejillas como las de Kayo-chii, y ojos esmeralda como los de Rin, convenciéndonos que fue un regalo de la Diosa de la Luna. Un milagro de ella.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **¡Taihen desu!**

Extra inspirada en la princesa Kaguya, por si un caso les interesa la historia original y más al preguntón de por ahí que leí, de verdad que la magia existe cuando crees en ella(no literal), gracias por preguntar y responderte¿?. Rin habla a veces en tercera persona, por lo que si se confunden, aquí está aclarado, la narrativa la hice lo mejor que pude intentando pensar como ella. Lo del hijo ha sido aclarado(¿?mentira¿?)

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de _Love Live!_ me pertenece.

¡Gracias por reviews! Espero traerles más larga la historia ésta semana. ;)


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Capítulo Tres:**

Festivales Y Prendas

Part. 1

 **...**

"¿Llamaba por mí, Tojo-sama?" Dijo en un tono fuerte la rubia general al llegar a la habitación, donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa Nozomi con algunas sirvientas, midiendo algunas prendas para algunas próximas ceremonias que se realizarán en tan solo unas semanas. El rango de las sacerdotisas, sacerdotes y monjes estaba en la misma altura que un emperador y una princesa, ya que ellos poseían el «Poder espiritual» pasado por generaciones, los sacerdotes más ancianos eran llamados «Los sabios», eran los que recibían los mensajes de los dioses, las ofrendas llegaban al tercer y último pueblo, donde se realizaban las ceremonias más importantes del reino entero.

Por otra parte, la sacerdotisa Nozomi era la próxima en ser una de las tres regidoras de aquellos pueblos, siendo entrenada por la emperadora del reino y debido a eso es que vivía en el castillo. La emperadora regía todo el reino; los tres pueblos y sus castillos, pero vivía en el principal. En una consagrada reunión, un sabio dio el mensaje de los dioses, cambiando todo el estatus del reino y eligiendo a tres personas para dirigir cada pueblo.

"Ah, Eli-chi" dijo con una radiante sonrisa, indicándoles a las sirvientas que se detuvieran y que continuaran más tarde para recibir a la general como era debido. Una de las sirvientas se dirigió hasta la cocina, para servirles té mientras que las otras iban poco a poco abandonando la habitación al terminar de arreglar. A Eli no le importó el peculiar llamado ajeno, pues no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, aunque al inicio le parecía molesto pero tenía que acostumbrarse, ella era parte del reino después de todo, aunque no le agradase demasiado, pues le parecía muy relajada.

"Minami-san me ha pedido que comience con los preparativos de los festivales, que me servirían como inicios de aprendizaje, por lo que quiero pedir tu ayuda para organizarme, Eli-chi" suplicó Nozomi con una sonrisa maliciosa, acercándose a una mesa en el centro de aquella habitación y tomando asiento sobre un cojín, en forma _Seiza._ Eli se limitó a imitar sus acciones y escucharla con mayor atención, meditando cada petición.

"¿Eso afectará mis horas de general?"

"Ah, no, claro que no, Eli-chi, tomaré tus horas libres para eso, ¿estaría bien así, no?" Nozomi le obsequió una sonrisa, observando el rostro vacilante de la rubia mientras servía té sobre los dos contenedores de la mesa.

"Tampoco es como si fuese a acosar a la encantadora general del imperio…" bromeó Nozomi, haciendo que Eli se sorprendiera con un sonrojo disimulado pero al mismo tiempo forzara a mantener su propia actitud estable, sin demostrarle demasiado lo sorprendida que estaba a la sacerdotisa.

"Siempre puedes negarte" agregó en un tono apagado la sacerdotisa, ésta vez forzando una sonrisa para luego tomar de su té a la expectativa de una respuesta negativa.

' _Aquí vamos con esa sonrisa de nuevo…'_ pensó la general, frunciendo el ceño al ver aquella expresión por el cual le fastidiaba la joven, apretando sus manos contra las piernas para disminuir la ira que le causaba.

"Lo haré, cómo puedo negarme a un mandato de alguien del imperio" espetó Eli, tomando el contenedor para sorber un poco de té mientras intentaba relajarse. Inmediatamente la sonrisa de Nozomi fue marcada de nuevo, ésta vez sincera y muy entusiasta.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _Seiza;_ manera tradicionar de 'Sentarse correctamente', sentándose sobre sus pies, de rodillas completamente flexionadas hacia el frente. Ésta palabra no la usaré demasiado, pese a esto quería explicar porque así se sentarán.

* * *

Había pasado tal vez media hora, el sendero desde el castillo a la capital quedaba un poco largo, sin embargo, el camino estaba siempre rodeado de guardias que cuidaban la entrada del castillo y más guardias cerca de la capital, el sendero al castillo era el único que se podía tomar, según conocía Umi, los alrededores no tenían caminos. Al entrar al pueblo en aquel corcel, saludó a algunos campesinos conocidos, yendo rápidamente hasta su hogar.

.

"Rin-chan, no… Alguien puede llegar…" Se escuchaban los susurros a través de aquellas paredes. Umi había entrado a su casa, sin embargo, no constaba en presenciar aquella parejita y sus rutinas amorosas excesivas, por lo que se sonrojó violentamente e intentó ignorar todo los ligeros gemidos.

' _Sin vergüenzas… eso es realmente vergonzoso'_ fueron los pensamientos que acompañaron a la soldado, con un color rojo hasta las orejas y una clase de ira, acompañada de desesperación por abandonar finalmente la casa luego de tomar algunas cosas necesarias para su próximo destino. Si esa hubiese sido la primera vez que encontraba tal escena, se hubiese cubierto los oídos y hubiese salido corriendo inmediatamente sin lo que necesitaba.

Umi pensaba dejar una mensaje sobre la mesa pero finalmente no lo hizo, debido a que sería demasiado incómodo evitar las preguntas de Hanayo y Rin sobre lo que acababa de presenciar, y no era tan buena tratando esos temas por lo que mejor continuó su camino. Se limitó a soltar un suspiro mientras acomodaba una manta sobre el corcel, en la que envolvió otras cosas para el pequeño viaje que tendría.

Luego de montar su corcel, se dispuso a trazar su camino, regresando al camino principal del castillo pero ésta vez rodeándolo y tratando de no ser vista por los soldados en medio del camino.

…

' _Ya he olvidado cuántas veces he pasado por estos senderos…'_ se repitió mentalmente Umi mientras llegaba hasta su destino, un río detrás del castillo, pasando el extenso bosque Tanabata, el cual se tardaba más si se intentaba llegar a pie, tal vez una hora, pero se podía llegar, el asunto era el peligro que se corría en aquel bosque deshabitado, o por lo menos eso decían los aldeanos para que nadie llegase, pues Umi sabía que era un cuento inventado por Nozomi hacia unos soldados; estos no tardaron demasiado en correr el chisme por la capital, llegando hasta los tres pueblos en menos de una semana.

Su corcel se detuvo cerca de la orilla del río, quedando a unos cuantos pasos de un caballo ordinario que estaba comiendo del pasto cercano. Umi bajó de su corcel, atando en el mismo lugar que el caballo contrario la correa de su animal.

"Buen chico, quédate aquí" Dijo Umi, acariciando la cabeza del oscuro animal. No tardó mucho hasta llegar a la cascada, solo subir un par de metros. Al llegar, se fijó en el montón de telas regadas por la orilla del río, a lo que sonrió, sabiendo a quién le pertenecían, no tardando en buscar con la vista a la persona.

' _¿Eh? ¿Dónde estará? ¿La habré asustado?'_

En la cascada, justo donde la línea del agua era cortada por el río y lo volvía a hacer, se podía divisar una persona con la frente en alto, dejando correr el agua por su cuerpo mientras pasaba sus manos por la cabellera. El soldado lo único que hizo fue acercarse, dejando que el agua llegara hasta sus rodillas mientras apreciaba la belleza delante.

"¿Kotori?" Preguntó finalmente en voz alta, tratando de ser escuchada. La figura de la cascada dio media vuelta, cubriendo con sus brazos sus senos descubiertos, mientras identificaba a la persona. Una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de la princesa, siendo cubierta por un ligero sonrojo al ser descubierta en tales fachadas.

"Umi-chan…" repitió ésta vez avergonzada, cubriendo más sus senos y encogiéndose de hombros, al momento en que bajaba la vista mientras que Umi cortaba más la distancia a cada paso que daba, la cascada tenía un lado profundo, pero también un lado donde no era hondo, andando a pie sin problemas. Umi tardó en entender, hasta que bajó la vista, percatándose de la desnudez ajena y mostrando un violento sonrojo al momento en que ladeaba rápidamente su cabeza, perdiéndola de vista y retirando su Haori para ofrecerlo a la ajena.

"L-lo siento, no sabía que estabas…" dijo la avergonzada soldado, cubriendo su rostro con las manos y esperando a que la princesa terminara de colocarse aquella prenda.

"No, la culpa es mía, perdí la noción del tiempo" agregó con una sonrisa tímida, terminando de cubrir su cuerpo y saliendo del agua junto a la cabello azulado. "No podía concentrarme, por lo que decidí refrescarme un poco"

"Kotori, eso es muy irresponsable de tu parte… además, es… es vergonzoso andar así en un lugar abierto"

"Si estoy en problemas, yo sé que Umi-chan vendrá por mí, ¿No es así?" Sin percatarse la cabello azulado, la princesa la había tomado de su mano, deteniéndola y haciendo ver esos ojos angelicales de la cabellos claros. "¿Vendrás por mí siempre, no?" repitió con una voz más aguda y un ligero color en sus mejillas, como si estuviera suplicando por una positiva respuesta. Lo único que pudo hacer Umi fue tragar pesado, intentando palabrear algo pero sin respuesta, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, la princesa estaba haciendo que se avergonzara además de estremecerse aún sin saber la razón, solo tenía deseos de abrazar la delgada figura delante de ella.

"Ah, Umi-chan, estás sangrando…" Kotori posó su vista en el hombro ajeno, acercándose más y acariciando el hombro de la mayor por sobre las telas. Umi podía ver apenas la piel pálida que sobre salía de la única prenda que portaba en el torso ajeno, mientras aumentaba el color de su rostro y orejas, haciendo que una gota de sangre se asomara por su nariz.

"¡Umi-chan!"

* * *

 **N/A:** Realmente no esperaba tardar tanto. De vuelta, intentaré traer otro cap. ésta semana para compensar la falta de las anteriores.

He estado pensando mucho y haré la historia larga, realmente no planeaba eso pero quiero extenderme. Igual serán más largos los capítulos. Gracias por leer.

El extra no tiene nada qué ver con la historia, no se emocionen (¿?)


End file.
